Percy Jackson Final Words
by findleychurch
Summary: Percy's defeat of Gaia


FINAL BATTLE; MOUNT OLYPUS, GREECE

The great olympian gods had rushed to there children's aid in the final battle against Gaia each defeating the respective bane's.

Zeus, Hades and Poseidon the big three where trapped helpless as they watched brave Percy Jackson duel Gaia she had risen after the giants sacrificed to unknown demigods, Percy had set out to do what not even the gods themselves could whilst his friends and love, where trapped helpless behind an impenetrable barrier,

SLASH  
DUCK  
STAB  
PARRY  
These where the thoughts going through his head almost on auto pilot he knew he could not win this fight by conventional means, a faint to the left by Gaia as percy went to block she followed with a hark haymaker slamming him against the barrier, he looked up to see those golden locks, piercing grey filled with unshed tears it broke his heart a little to see her in such a state he looked back at Gaia she stood there lightly wind favouring her right leg where percy had got a lucky shot to her left thigh, her face neutral and impassive giving away nothing, they made eye contact for a brief second, she new what he wanted and agreed, an agreement between honorable foes.

He got up, placing a hand on the barrier, "im so sorry for whats about to happen" he said to her as he capped his sword, "Know no matter what i will always love you, and when they offer say yes!" he said with a accepting look in his eye, he went to apollo god of the sun next, speaking in hush terms as to not alert the others, "i must ask something impossible of you cousin, as the god of prophecies you know there is no other way,"  
"NO, i refuse to believe this is the only way" he replied with fierce determination.  
"Just look after her, make her smile and laugh, but make sure no one forgets me, please." he spoke turning around hearing the shout "NO PERSEUS YOU CANT, THINK ABOUT HER AND YOUR FRIENDS!"  
"i am" he said barley above a whisper,

He walked the few paces to Gaia, "I cannot win can i?" he asked already knowing the answer, "I am the earth itself the only way to truly win would be to destroy the entire plant"  
His head dropped, "Then i suppose i accept my fate." ignoring his father protest telling him to run, "You where an honorable opponent."  
She said thrusting her sword through him.

NOOOOOOO was the scream heard for miles, he heard it to but pushed it to the back off his mind, Rasing his voice so all could hear "You know where a lot alike" He said starting to feel the pain "We saw the worst and the best the universe had to offer" he said pushing himself futher on the sword, till he reached the hilt maintaining eye contact as he reached in his pocket pulling the pen behind her "But the one thing we both did that no one else can claim is that we both looked into the abyss"  
His sword forming behind her, "But when the abyss looked back at us"  
stabbing with all his might straight through her heart seeing the complete look of shock on her face.  
"You Blinked!"

 ** _THREE HOURS LATER_**

 ** _APOLLO P.O.V._**

His words still echo in my head, Make her smile make her laugh, We where about to start the award ceremony, we had teleported the half blood to the throne the loses where low compared to what they could be a morbid thought if i ever had one.  
I can see her know sitting at the hearth i believe she is in shock most off us are, My Father bang his Master Bolt down "Before we begin rewarding our brave heroes i believe we should have a minute silence to honour there sacrifice, i also move to make this a yearly event the losses are too high to forget." Everyone agreed and thuse it began we all silenced our domains, The Seas stilled. Storms Stopped, The wild animals stopped singing, Cars and electronics lost there noise, war came to a brief cease fire.  
after just over a minute had passed father sat down, "Know onto our heroes, would the remaining seven please step forward" There where winces at the reminder,"We offer you immortality and freedom from your respective curses should you have one, you will have the same immortality as the hunters, so that you may train the heroes off tomorrow," They all agreed unsurprisingly.

"Annabeth Chase" I called out getting everyones attention "It was his wish, and even if it wasnt can anyone truly say she is undeserving?"  
There where no disputes not that i epected any she was more than deserving, we all turned to look at her...

 _ **ANNABETH P.O.V.**_

I cant believe it he's dead after everything he's dead, he left me! "it was his wish, and even if it was not can anyone truly say she is undeserving?" i heard apollo say i was shocked i knew what they where talking about, _"When they offer say yes!"_ this must be what he meant but how can i say yes without him, live for eternity without him by my side? Summoning my courage i looked up at them "Yes" I said the simplest of terms, maybe this way i would find happiness maybe this way i will find peace...


End file.
